Un serveur sexy
by Ayano.Kuro.Chan
Summary: Petit Yaoi ! Shiki x Taku


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino !

Couple : Taku x Shiki *-*

Petit OS que j'ai écrit pendant les cours ..

* * *

Dehors , le soleil trônait en roi dans un immense ciel entièrement découvert de nuage ._ Je veux me balader sous ce ciel , au lieu de rester enfermé ici . _ Rima s'accrocha à moi et me donna une petite tape dans le dos pour me rappeler à l'ordre . _Poser avec Rima , afficher un faux sourire , j'en ai marre de tout ça !Je veux être libre ._ Le photographe nous fit signe de se rapprocher . Nous nous exécutions puis il nous ordonna de nous embrasser . _Rima était amoureuse de moi donc cela dérange pas mais moi je ne l'aime pas ! _ Je l'embrassa doucement à contre cœur pour ne pas la blesser puis je laissa passer un soupire s'échapper et j'endura encore cette lourde séance jusqu'à la pause déjeuner . Le photographe nous conseilla un café anglais au coin de la rue . Rima insista longtemps pour y aller . Je finis par céder et nous nous y rendîmes . Le bâtiment était vraiment imposant et magnifique . L'intérieur était sublime et un majordome nous accueillit . Ses cheveux ressemblaient à des fils d'or et ses yeux à des petites émeraudes . Il nous conduit à notre table et je ne pus quitter des yeux son corps si bien fait . Rima et moi commandions des Cheesecakes . Je l'observais toujours sans faire attention aux très nombreuses tentatives de Rima pour attirer mon attention . D'un coup , une jeune serveuse fit tomber une pile d'assiette .

« Excusez moi ! Excusez moi ! Excusez moi ! Excuuuusez-moi .

_Ça suffit commence par nettoyer !

_Zero .. Voyons ! Sois pas trop méchant avec elle ! Elle débute .. Intervint un jeune homme brun .»

L'argenté soupira et entraîna son ami dans un endroit privé pour lui montrer comment il fallait être . _J'aimerais moi aussi faire des choses avec le serveur .. _ Rima en avait marre que je l'ignore alors elle partit . Les gens me regardaient comme une triste chose qui venait de se faire plaquer . Le mignon petit serveur s'approcha de moi pour savoir si tout allait bien . Je le pris par la cravatte et l'attira à moi avant de l'embrasser . Je régla la note puis je glissa mon numéro dans sa poche avant de retourner au travail .

* * *

J' arriva tranquillement au travail . Zero et Kaname s'étaient encore enfermé dans le bureau . J'accueillais tranquillement les clients quand je tomba sur le jeune homme et sa petite amie , une jolie jeune fille blonde . Je continua de travailler tout en sentant un regard derrière moi ce qui me tendit un peu . Yuuki fit encore une bourde et je l'aida à nettoyer . _Elle est tellement douée qu'elle pourrait se couper en ramassant les bouts de verre . _ D'un coup , la jeune blonde partit sans un mot . Je me dirigea vers le jeune homme . C'était la première fois qu'un client me faisait autant d'effet . Je finis de travailler légèrement perturbé par les événements . En fouillant mes poches je trouva le numéro. J'appela directement et lui donna rendez vous le soir même chez moi .

* * *

Quand je reçus le coup de fils et je fus à la fois heureux et très tendu . Je me prépara en vitesse avant de se rendre chez le jeune blond . Arrivé devant la porte , j'eus la boule au ventre et j' hesita fortement à sonner et il ouvrit la porte avant que j'ai eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit .

« Bonsoir ! Entre .

Bonsoir , répondis je en rentrant .. C'est très grand ! »

Je m'assis sur le canapé et le regarda avec intérêt . Il s'assit en face de moi et me sourit .

« J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je suis Ichijo Takuma . S'exclama le blond ..

_Moi c'est Senri Shiki .

_J'ai une question pourquoi tu m'as .. em..bra..ssé tout à l'heure ?

_Parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi !

_Heiin ? »

Takuma devint tout rouge . _Trop Mignon! _ Je lui souris et je l'observa avec sa chemise blanche . _J'aimerais tellement lui retirer ..Faudrait peut être que je me calme .._ Il se leva et s'assit sur mes genoux avant de m'embrasser . J'en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise . Il rougit un peu plus .

« Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis comme ça ! »

A cette phrase il rougit encore plus et me sourit . Je l'allongea sur le canapé et commença à faire des choses d'adulte avec lui qui durèrent tout la nuit .

Le lendemain matin , il s'était endormi . J'en profita pour me rhabiller puis il m'attrapa par la chemise et m'attira à lui .

« Tu ne comptais pas partir comme un voleur après cette nuit ?

_Bien sur que non .. Je te l'ai dit . J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi ! »

Il rit et m'emmena dans la chambre .Ce fut le début de notre histoire d'amour .

* * *

Note de Fin : J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Il y aura peut être une suite à condition que j'ai des demandes .


End file.
